Firestorm of the Heart TMS
by Michelle Heath
Summary: AU ATF: A new woman comes into Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, his heart may be ready to love again.
1. Chapter 1

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(ATF Team Leader Chris Larabee and his Second-In-Command Vin Tanner are in Chris' office discussing one of the several open cases assigned to their team when the rather loud and boisterous entrance of J.D. Dunn, the team's computer hacker extraordinaire, into the outer office gets their attention. Exchanging a long-suffering look, Chris and Vin step out of Chris' office and listen, along with Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, and Nathan Jackson, as J.D. informs them of the reason for his excitement.)

"I was just down at the Courthouse testifying in the Roberts case and when I was leaving I ran into Mark Tompkins from the F.B.I. He said Washington has finally decided to replace the Supervisory Special Agent in charge of their Major Crimes Unit, and the whole office is in an uproar."

"Why would they be in an uproar, J.D.? They knew they were going to get a new SSA eventually. I'm surprised it took the F.B.I. this long; Bill Peterson retired almost six months ago."

"That's why they're in an uproar, Nathan. They had a good thing goin' over there after Peterson left. Imagine they're a little upset that their party's about to come to an end."

"Now, Mr. Wilmington, you know quite well that the F.B.I. is one of the most professional agencies in the Federal law enforcement community. Just because **our** closed case percentage is higher than theirs is no reason to be rude and insulting."

"Shut up, Ezra."

"You all need to shut up so I can tell you the rest of what Tompkins said. The new SSA's name is Catherine Stewart and she's supposedly a force to be reckoned with, a go-getter."

"The F.B.I.'s new SSA is a woman?"

"Yeah, Buck, but don't you go gettin' any ideas. Thompkins said they're all pretty pissed because rumor has it she's a real ball-buster."

"Sounds to me like they're judgin' the woman before she even gets here."

"Some men don't handle a woman being in charge too well, Vin. 'Course, the way I figure it, the Lord sent her here because she's good enough to handle the job."

"Still, Josiah, they don't need to form an opinion about her until they give her a chance. What d'you think, Chris?"

"I agree with you, Vin, and, since the F.B.I. and the ATF work fairly closely together, we need to keep an open mind, too."

(An hour later, Chris is sitting at his desk reading a case file when his phone rings. Caller I.D. indicates it's Judge Orin Travis who happens to be Chris' immediate superior. Chris gave Judge Travis a status report on the team's current cases first thing this morning so he can only surmise that the reason for the call is to discuss the F.B.I.'s new SSA and the need to keep the relationship between the F.B.I. and the ATF on an even keel. Turns out, he's right.)

"Larabee. . ."

"Chris, I'm sure you've heard by now that the F.B.I. has finally replaced the SSA in charge of the Major Crimes Unit here in Denver."

"Yes, Sir, J.D. ran into Mark Thompkins at the Courthouse and told us all about SSA Catherine Stewart."

"First in her class at Yale and holds a law degree from Harvard. She was also first in her class at the F.B.I. Academy and has been on the fast-track up the ranks since graduating. Coming to the Denver office from Quantico where she spent the last two years as a Profiler with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't the Director one day."

"Sounds almost too good to be true, Judge."

"She _is_ good, Chris. I know Catherine Stewart, she and Mary are very good friends, and she's a damned fine agent. I wanted to talk to you before you and your team met her because I know that some, if not all, of the agents in the Denver Major Crimes Unit have some pre-conceived ideas about Catherine and they aren't very happy about her being their boss. We've always had a good working relationship with the F.B.I. and I want it to stay that way. To that end, I'm going to personally bring Catherine over to your office this afternoon and introduce you. I think that, once you meet and get to know her, you'll agree that she's going to be an asset to the F.B.I.'s Denver office and, in turn, to the ATF, as well."

"I'll be here, Judge."

(For a few moments after ending the call with Judge Travis, Chris thinks about their conversation and lets his mind wander. Catherine Stewart's credentials are impressive and the fact that Judge Travis has given her his personal stamp of approval goes a long way toward putting her in the plus column in Chris' way of thinking. What seals the deal for him is the fact that she is close friends with Mary Travis, Judge Travis' widowed daughter-in-law and a Detective with the Denver Police Department. Mary, Chris, and the members of his team have been good friends since the seven first came to Denver, and Chris trusts her judgement. Deciding he should probably give his team a heads-up, Chris ambles out of his office and informs the others of the impending visit of Judge Travis and F.B.I. SSA Catherine Stewart. As expected, both Buck and Ezra have a certain gleam in their eyes that sparks to life as soon as they find out SSA Stewart will shortly be in their midst. J.D. is nearly beside himself thinking of the opportunity to meet someone he's already built up to near-legendary status in his mind, Nathan and Josiah take it right in stride, and Vin's face is thoughtful. As for himself, Chris has never worked closely with a woman before. In their line of work, women tend to be less numerous in the field than men; Mary Travis being one of the few exceptions in his personal experience. However, he's willing to give the woman a chance.

An hour later, Judge Travis walks into the ATF bullpen followed by a tall, extremely beautiful, green-eyed woman with long, silky, honey-blonde hair. There is a moment of complete silence in which a pin could almost be heard hitting the industrial carpeting on the floor as the seven men are temporarily struck dumb. A small smile hovers around Judge Travis' mouth as he steps back and watches the interaction between his seven men and Catherine Stewart. Chris is the first one to come to his senses and he quickly steps forward and offers his hand to the stunning woman standing before him. As soon as her fingers touch his, a jolt of awareness shoots through him and he is shocked by the suddenness and intensity. Catherine Stewart, too, feels a jolt of something strange as her eyes lock with those of the tall, handsome man standing before her. Chris Larabee's eyes are a light green where Catherine's are emerald and his hair is a dark blonde where hers is lighter. Catherine is quite sure she has never before seen a more attractive man anywhere, and the realization startles her.)

"Judge Travis has told me some very impressive things about you, Agent Larabee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's Chris, and I understand that you have quite a few impressive accomplishments yourself. Allow me to introduce you to my team; Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Josiah Sanchez, and J.D. Dunn."

"Gentlemen. I understand that the Denver offices of the F.B.I. and the ATF have a long history of working well together, and I'm going to see that it stays that way. The better all of us work together, the more quickly and efficiently we can get some very bad people off the streets."

"I believe we're going to get along just fine, Agent Stewart."

"Catherine, and I believe we are, too, Chris."

(Although it isn't overly apparent to the others, Vin has instantly picked up on the fact that both Chris and Catherine are a little "thrown" and he feels a spurt of optimism. It's been three years since Chris' wife and son were killed by a Columbian drug lord and Chris has been in a rather dark place ever since. That his friend has shown even the slightest bit of interest in Catherine Stewart gives Vin hope that Chris will find his way back to the living. As for the lady in question, Vin has no doubt that she is as good an agent as Judge Travis says she is and he is looking forward to working with her and her team; especially if she can hold Chris' interest.

Seeing that his presence is no longer needed, Judge Travis slips out of the office while Chris invites Catherine into his office so that they can discuss more specific details regarding their two agencies working together. Once Chris is sitting behind his desk and Catherine is sitting across from him, he does his best to get his mind back on business. The black pants, pale gold, cowl-necked sweater, and black, tailored jacket Catherine is wearing fit her shapely form perfectly; not even the Glock 22 riding in its holster on her right hip diminishes the fact that she is all woman. When it suddenly occurs to him that he is actually thinking about what her body looks like _underneath_ the clothes she is wearing, Chris mentally smacks himself and focuses on the business at hand.)

"I appreciate you telling my team you want our working relationship to continue on good terms."

"No problem. I meant what I said."

"I've known the men on your team for a long time. They've been more or less on their own since Bill Peterson retired and the Special Agent In Charge of the Denver office was willing to leave them on their own as long as their case closure rate remained high. They're all good agents."

"I'm sure they are or they wouldn't be Special Agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. . . Just what is it you're trying to say, Chris?"

"You're in a new office in a new town with new people. Might want to ease into things."

(The expression on Catherine Stewart's face is inscrutable as she silently gazes across the desk at him. Worried that he's made a slight tactical error, Chris widens his smile and attempts to soften his words.)

"I'm just saying that some people don't take change as well as others. Those boys over at your office have never really worked all that closely with a woman before let alone had one as their supervisor. A gentle approach would go a long way toward making them, and you, more comfortable with one another."

"I see. Well, thank you for taking the time to talk with me, Agent Larabee. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my office."

(And before Chris can comprehend that he has made a _huge_ mistake, Catherine Stewart rapidly makes her way out of his office and, graciously bids the rest of his team goodbye before making her way out of the building altogether. Her abrupt departure hasn't gone unnoticed by his six friends and they all, Vin included, send questioning looks in his direction.)

"Stepped off into it, did you, Stud?"

"Don't know how, Buck."

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"Just mentioned that she might want to ease her way into her new position, get to know her team before she makes any changes."

"How do you know she wasn't plannin' to do that all along?"

"I . . . don't. You're right, Nathan. I should have kept my big mouth shut. Well, Hell, I seem to have just done the exact thing Judge Travis didn't want; caused friction between us and the F.B.I."

"I don't know, Chris, Catherine seemed like a pretty level-headed person to me. Maybe, if you grovel for a while she'll forget all about it."

(Vin's words, accompanied by a slight smirk, earn him an irritated glare from Chris before he goes back into his office and shuts the door. Ten minutes later, Chris is still sitting and staring out the window at nothing in particular. He only rouses himself when, after a couple of raps on his door, Vin saunters into the room and settles his tall frame into one of the more comfortable chairs in the room.)

"You know, Chris, you're not the only one who got thrown when Catherine walked in here. We all got caught up in her spell. Woman's got presence with a capital P."

"'Cuse me?"

"Kinda figured you wouldn't see it . . Or admit to it."

"You ain't making much sense, Vin."

"Oh, I think I am. If you'd give it half a thought, you'd know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look, Vin, I really don't know what you're talking about, and I appreciate you comin' in here to give me a pep talk, but the fact of the matter is that I'm the one who screwed up so I've got to be the one to fix it."

"How you plannin' to go about doin' that?"

"Don't know yet, but I'll figure something out."

"A friendly dinner might be nice. Tell her you want to start over and take her some place casual."

"Might work. Don't know, though, I don't think she's too interested in talkin' to me right now."

"Don't know until you try. 'Sides, if you two don't get back on good terms Judge Travis is goin' to be pretty pissed with you."

"There is that. Okay, I'll call her."

"All right then. Just don't make the same mistake twice."

"Don't plan on it."

(Vin returns to his desk and digs into a case file all the while hoping that he just got the ball rolling on something that turns out to be a positive for everyone; especially Chris. It's been far too long since he's seen his friend really happy. . . . Chris has picked up his cellular phone three times to call Catherine Stewart and three times he's put it back down on his desk without completing the call. The direct line to her office is programmed into his phone since he and Catherine's predecessor, Bill Peterson, used to talk all the time in the course of their work. He and Catherine will be talking a great deal as well so why can't he push the button for the speed dial that will connect him to his counterpart at the F.B.I.? Because his counterpart at the F.B.I. is a woman; an extremely intelligent, extremely capable, extremely _beautiful_ , woman. One to which he attracted and _**that**_ thought bothers the Hell out of him. Of course, he's a man with a man's needs but he's managed to take care of those needs with women who aren't looking for any emotional entanglements. Emotional entanglements are no longer part of Chris Larabee's working vocabulary. Losing Sarah was the most painful experience of Chris' life and he never again intends to put himself in danger of losing anyone else. Realizing that he is, once again, slipping into the deep, painful darkness he's been fighting all these years, Chris snatches up his phone and pushes the speed dial button for Catherine's direct line before he can change his mind.)

"Stewart."

"Catherine, it's Chris Larabee. I think we got off on the wrong foot this afternoon, and I'd like to ask you if you're willing to start over."

(In the process of wading through a rather boring report, Catherine neglected to look at Caller I.D. before answering the phone and now she wishes she had. If she had seen Chris Larabee's name and number flash up on the led screen on her desk phone, she would have allowed the call to go to her voice mail. Mentally counting to ten and expelling a slow, cleansing breath, Catherine attempts to make her voice neutral as she responds.)

"Perhaps we should, Agent Larabee. After all, we are going to be working together so we need to be able to get along with one another."

"Exactly, and I was thinking that we could have dinner tonight so we can review the joint cases that are active, and, please, call me Chris."

"I don't think dinner's a good idea, Age. . Chris. I'm really swamped over here and I still have a lot of boxes to unpack at home."

"All the more reason for you to have a decent meal. Can't work on anything if your energy level is down."

"I was planning on ordering some take-out and eating dinner in my office."

"Nope. That won't work, either."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to get away from the 'same four walls' every now and then to clear your mind. Come on, I know a great place not too far from your office that serves the best bar-b-cue in town."

(And now humor is beginning to spread through Catherine and she smiles in spite of herself.)

"And what if I'm not in the mood for bar-b-cue?"

(And now it's Chris' turn to relax as he hears the amusement in Catherine's voice.)

"Well, how about I come by your office around six-thirty and you can tell me what you are in the mood for; I know all the really restaurants in town."

"How about you call me around six-thirty and, once we agree on the menu, I meet you at the restaurant."

"Be easier for you if I picked you up."

"I know my way around Denver, Chris. Besides, the GPS in my Bureau SUV is most definitely up to date."

"Okay, then. I'll call you a little later."

(Once the call is complete, Chris is somewhat surprised to find that he's actually looking forward to having dinner with Catherine. After all, they aren't going on a date, for Pete's sake; just two colleagues discussing business. He doesn't even realize that there is a smile lurking on his face as he goes about taking care of paperwork for the remainder of the afternoon. He certainly doesn't see the speculative glances his team members keep casting in his direction as they all try to figure out what has put him in such a good mood.)


	2. Chapter 2

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(Promptly at 6:30 p.m. Chris calls Catherine back and is more than relieved to hear the friendly note in her voice.)

"Hello, Chris."

"Guess you're willing to give me a second chance since you checked your Caller I.D. and still answered the phone."

"Yep."

"Decided what you'd like to have for dinner tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. You know a place called 'Pop's Crab House'?"

"You know about Pop's?"

"Indeed, I do. How about I meet you there in thirty minutes?"

"Be easier if I came by and picked you up. Pop's is nowhere near either of our offices and it's a little hard to find if you're not familiar with Denver."

"I know exactly where Pop's is and how to get there from my office. Besides, the GPS in my Bureau SUV is up to date. See you there at seven?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll be there. Do you have my cellular number in case you get lost?"

"I have it, but I won't get lost. See you in thirty."

(Ending the call, Chris turns to his computer and pulls up Catherine's personnel file; something he should have done when he first found out they were going to be working together. A few minutes later, Chris leans back in his desk chair and whistles softly under his breath. Everything Judge Travis told him about Catherine Stewart is true. What the Judge didn't tell him is that Catherine was born and raised in the Denver area. He also didn't say that Catherine's parents and both her maternal and paternal grandparents were quite wealthy and well-known in the state of Colorado and beyond. Her paternal grandfather made a fortune several times over in the oil and aviation industry and her maternal grandfather and grandmother were both extremely successful corporate attorneys. Her mother was also an attorney and made a killing in investing in several thriving business in the Denver area, and her father made his father's oil company even more successful. Since they are all deceased and Catherine is an only child, she inherited quite a fortune and owns a good chunk of the state of Colorado including a huge horse ranch a little ways out of town. Not only does Catherine know her way around Denver and exactly where Pop's Crab House is located; she _owns_ the place! Glancing at the clock, Chris realizes that he's going to have to hurry or he's going to be late meeting Catherine. Telling Vin to pull up Catherine's file and look it over on his way out, Chris takes the stairs down to the parking deck and heads to the restaurant.

While waiting for Catherine's file to load on his computer, Vin glances around the room and sees most everyone else working at their desks. Buck, however, is leaning against the counter near the coffee maker staring out the door Chris went through moments before.)

"Where's Chris going in such an all-fired hurry?"

"He's having dinner with Catherine."

"He's what?"

"He's having dinner with Catherine. Thought it would be a good way to make up for this afternoon."

"Well, if that don't just beat all! Only known the woman a few hours and already taking her out to dinner."

"I didn't say he was taking her to dinner, Buck. I said he was having dinner with her."

"Ain't that the same thing?"

"When a gentleman takes a lady out to dinner, Mr. Wilmington, he picks her up from her residence, drives her to a lovely restaurant, engages in interesting and meaningful dinner conversation with her, pays the bill, and escorts her home."

"That explains why you usually only have a couple of dates with a woman, Ezra."

"That wasn't nice, Buck; not nice at all."

"Now just hold on here a minute, Nathan. Buck wants to know why Chris is having dinner with Catherine and so do I. I think I have a right to know since I'm the one who told you about her in the first place."

"It ain't a big deal, J.D. We all know Chris put his foot in his mouth with Catherine this afternoon and he just wants to try and smooth things over."

"What are you studyin' so intently, Vin?"

"Catherine's personnel file."

"How did you get into the Bureau's system?"

"Same way Chris did, J.D. You ain't the only one around here with wicked computer skills."

"Well?"

"Well, Buck?"

"Well, what does it say?"

"It says she's a very smart, very capable F.B.I. Agent."

"Come on, Vin, it says more than that."

"Pull her file up for yourself, J.D."

(Completely unable to resist the challenge, the young man does exactly that and soon he, Buck, Ezra, Nathan, and Josiah are crowded around his desk reading Catherine Stewart's personnel file. Thoroughly disgusted with the lot of them, Vin logs off his computer, grabs his jacket and tells the rest of them he'll see them tomorrow. After he leaves, the five members of Team 7 that are left finish going through the information on J.D.'s computer. As soon as Catherine enters the restaurant, Emmett spots her from across the room and immediately moves to greet her. Enveloping her in a huge bear hug, Emmett grins from ear to ear as he greets Catherine.)

"Heard you were moving back to Denver. How are you, Catherine?"

"I'm doing just fine, Emmett, and it looks like you are, too."

"Can't complain. Now, you know that Claudia is going to want you to come over for dinner just as soon as possible."

"And I'll be glad to take her up on that invitation once I get unpacked and settled. Looks like you've got a full crowd tonight; need a hand?"

"Not that I don't appreciate your offer to help, Catherine, but you've got a guest coming to have dinner with you. Hope it's a nice, young man. Claudia and I worry about you."

"You and Claudia know perfectly well that I can take care of myself but I love you both for being concerned. I am having dinner with a young man but it's not a date. We're going to be working together now that I'm here and we're going to be reviewing cases."

"Chris Larabee. He's a fine man."

"Now just how did you know who I was having dinner with?"

"Chris and his team love Pop's! They eat here quite often, along with Mary Travis and a whole slew of folks from the Denver P.D., and I know the F.B.I. and the ATF frequently work together. Now, I set-up a nice, quiet table for you out on the back patio. There's only a few other folks who'll be eating out there, so you and Chris won't have to shout over all the noise in here to be heard."

"Fine. In the meantime, I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if I can help out."

(And placing a daughterly kiss on Emmett's cheek, Catherine determinedly strides toward the double-swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. Watching her walk away, Emmett feels a bitter-sweet sensation sweep through him. He and Catherine's father were best friends from the time they were five-years-old and he thinks of Catherine as a daughter as does his wife, Claudia. In fact, he and Claudia stepped in when Catherine's parents were killed in an automobile accident during her first year of college. Whenever Catherine came home to Denver after that, she came home to their house. Although she looks wonderful, Emmett can sense a lingering sense of sadness in Catherine; not as great as right after her parents died, but it's there nonetheless. That young lady has been alone for far too long in his way of thinking, and he intends to see if he can't change that. He knows Chris Larabee quite well and respects the man enormously. If he and Catherine are going to be working together, there's no reason it has to be _all_ work, does it?

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett spies Chris walking into the restaurant and makes a beeline in his direction. Quickly seating the ATF Agent, Emmett heads straight into the kitchen and shoos Catherine out to the back patio. Right behind him is their server and in no time they have placed their orders and are finally by themselves.)

"Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me, Catherine. I'd like to apologize for over-stepping this afternoon."

"Apology accepted. After I left your office, I realized that you were just trying to be helpful. You _do_ know the men on my team better than I do. It's just . . ."

"It's just what?"

"I'm a woman in a job that is predominately a man's world. From my first day at the F.B.I. Academy, I've had to work harder than any man to be successful; most all women in law enforcement do no matter what bureaucrats want the world to think. When a woman is put into a supervisory position at the Bureau, well, let's just say that the going can be a bit rough sometimes."

"I read your file, Catherine. You were first in class and have quite a few commendations on your record. From everything I've seen, you're exactly the right person for the job. Can't let misguided resentment get in your way."

"I know that, Chris, but it's a very, fine line that I'm walking here. Bill Peterson was a good Agent and had a long and successful career with the Bureau, but he got a little sloppy the last year or so before he retired. I'd go as far as to say that he more or less let his team run themselves. The fact that Washington waited almost six months to replace him has further eroded my guys' ability to work with any superior let alone a woman. If I were a man, they'd still grumble about having to shape up but they'd do it ASAP. I've officially been their supervisor for all of twelve hours now, and the only one of them who isn't glaring daggers at me is Ethan Smith. And that's because he's fresh out of the Academy and this is his first assignment."

"They'll come around."

"Yes, they will. The question is, will they do it quickly and on terms on which we can all agree or am I going to have to play the bad guy to get their cooperation? Well, that's my problem. How about we get started on the open cases?"

(An hour later, Catherine and Chris have thoroughly discussed the three open cases on which the F.B.I. and the ATF are collaborating, and they both agree that the cases are progressing well. The only one of the three that gives either of them more than a moment's worry is one concerning a suspected serial rapist and murderer who is also thought to work for a huge drug cartel out of Columbia. The suspect lives in Denver and has, so far, kept his nose clean, but neither Catherine nor Chris is stupid enough to think he'll stay out of trouble. The Denver P.D. is handling the investigation of the rapes and murders of five women but have been unable to tie the suspect to any of those five women. The F.B.I. and the ATF are involved because of the Columbia connection but they are taking a wait and watch approach.

All during their discussion, Chris has found it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the business at hand and off of the way the fading sunlight reflects off Catherine's hair, the way her emerald-green eyes seem to be talking to him at every turn, the way her full, berry-colored lips seem to be begging him to kiss them. Realizing that he is staring at Catherine's beautiful mouth, he forces his eyes back up to meet hers and feels himself flushing at the amused expression on her face.)

"Can you think of anything else we need to discuss, Chris?"

"Nothing about work."

(And just like that, the very air surrounding their table seems to be charged with electricity. Catherine's eyes widen slightly as she realizes just exactly where Chris' thoughts had been headed and she is momentarily flustered. Tearing her gaze from his, Catherine places her napkin on the table and stands up which, of course, is Chris' cue to stand as well.)

"Well, then, I have to go back to my office and finish some things. If you read my file, then you know that I own Pop's so dinner's on the house. I'm glad we were able to start over, Chris. I think we're going to work well together."

"As do I, Catherine."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"You can bet on it. Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime. Goodnight."

(Chris watches Catherine as gracefully makes her way into the restaurant and then slowly follows her. Emmett Danvers stops him as he is about to go out the front door.)

"You and Catherine have a nice dinner?"

"It was great; please thank your chef for me."

"I'll pass that along. So, what do you think of Catherine?"

"I think the F.B.I.'s lucky to have her and we're all lucky she's been assigned to the Denver office."

"Yes, she's very good at her job. . . . Beautiful, too, inside as well as out. Catherine's got one of the most giving hearts of anyone I've ever known."

"Emmett, you do realize that we had a business dinner, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Chris, but you're not going to stand there and tell me you didn't notice what she looks like, are you?"

"No, I noticed. I also noticed that the lady has a very sharp mind. Something tells me she wouldn't appreciate knowing that we were having this conversation."

(Emmett Danvers eyes the young man standing before him with a new appreciation because he realizes that Chris Larabee has most definitely gotten the right take on Catherine Stewart.)

"No, Son, I don't believe she would. All right then, see you next time."

(Chris drives home on automatic pilot because his mind is _still_ on Catherine. He's right back in the moment when he was gazing at her mouth and thinking how very much he would like to kiss her. Where are these thoughts coming from? He's seen plenty of beautiful women in his time; Hell, he sees beautiful women every day. What makes Catherine Stewart so special? How has she been able to break through the carefully constructed barriers he built after Sarah and Adam died when he's known her less than twelve hours? What in God's name is happening to him?

Catherine is nearly shaking as she walks into her bedroom and throws her keys on her dresser. Planting both hands before her, she takes several slow, deep breaths until she feels a little more in control of herself. Lifting her head and staring at her reflection, Catherine is somewhat surprised to see that she is flushed. Just the thought of Chris' very sensual mouth on hers and his large, strong hands on her body sends heat rushing through her. All through dinner she watched that mouth and those hands and had to work really hard to push carnal thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on the business at hand.

Good Lord, Catherine, get a grip! Chris Larabee isn't the first man you've been attracted to and he certainly won't be the last. Just because you haven't had sex in a gazillion years is no reason for you to go off the deep end over this man. Besides, with things the way they are with your team, you can't afford to be sidetracked.

Just as she is giving herself this little pep talk, her cellular phone rings. Smiling as she sees the name of the caller, she quickly puts all thoughts of Chris Larabee out of her mind and connects the call.)

"Hello, Mary. I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."

"You would have heard from me sooner but I was tied up in court all day. How'd your first day go?"

"Well, it could have been worse."

"Start from the beginning and do not leave a thing out."

"As I suspected, five of the six guys on my team hate me, and the one who doesn't is so wet behind the ears I'm tempted to take a couple of towels to work with me tomorrow."

"Ethan Smith's a good kid, Catherine. I've worked a couple of scenes with him and he does all right. He just needs some guidance which I'm sure he'll get now that you're here. And as far as those other idiots, just ignore them. You're the Team Leader and they're just going to have to learn to live with that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to take a hard line approach with them, Mary. In fact, Chris suggested that I try a kinder more gentle way to get them to play nice."

"So you met Chris Larabee."

"Yep. Your father-in-law took me over to the ATF office and introduced us. I met his team members, too. Interesting group."

"You don't know the half of it, but they're the best at what they do. In fact, I have a confession to make."

"Well don't leave me hanging, Mary!"

"Vin Tanner and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now, and I think that, well, this one may be a keeper."

"Wow. He must be perfect because you've never, ever settled for anything less. . And you shouldn't have to, either. How does he get along with Billy?

"Billy adores him and Vin seems to adore Billy. He makes me happy, Catherine. When Steven died, I thought I'd never be happy again, but Vin has made that happen."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mary, but I'm a little worried, too. Steven was DEA and he was killed in the line of duty. Are you really going to be able to handle Vin being ATF?"

"I'm a big girl. I know the risks. I also know that I'm tired of being alone and of being lonely."

"Oh, Mary. ."

"Hey, I'm okay. This is a good thing, Catherine. Promise."

"Then you know I'm happy for you. One word of caution, though. . If this thing with Vin doesn't work out please remember that you are going to have to continue working with him from time to time and you'll probably run into him socially; maybe with another woman."

"I know all that but I've decided to give him, to give us, a try,"

"Okay, then. I'm behind you one-hundred percent."

"Good. Now, let's get back to Chris Larabee. What do you think of him?"

(And just that quick, heat rushes through Catherine at Mary's innocent question. She leaves her reply so long that Mary jumps right on it.)

"Catherine? Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I, um, I think Chris is, um,"

"Oh. My. God! You like him! And I'm not talking about the eight-year-old kind of like, either!"

"Now, Mary, don't go jumping off the cliff here."

"You find him attractive! Admit it!"

"I am a healthy, heterosexual woman, Mary, of course I find him attractive. Doesn't mean a thing. We're going to be working together, remember? I can look, but I'm definitely not going to touch!"

"Why not?"

"And now we're back to your first question. I need to get the guys on my team on the same page with me as soon as possible, and I cannot afford to be distracted from that by anyone or anything."

"You can't always control these things, you know."

"Well, I can control this!"

"We'll see."

"I have to, Mary, I don't have any choice."

"You've excelled at everything you've ever done, Catherine. You're very highly thought of in the Bureau. I mean, you were a Profiler in the BAU, for Pete's sake! What more confirmation that you're headed up the ladder do you need?"

"This isn't about moving up the ladder. Rumor has it that Clay Henniger, the Special agent In Charge of the Denver office, is going to be retiring in a year, and I want the job. In order to be considered for it, I have to prove to Washington that I can handle my own team and do it well. So far, I'm not getting it done."

"Still, with your experience . . ."

"Mary, the reason I left the BAU was because we got a new Unit Chief six months ago and I was given a choice; request a transfer to a location of my choice or be sent to one randomly. Either way, it was made clear to me that my days in the BAU were numbered."

"So the new Unit Chief didn't like working with women or was he just a jerk?"

" _She_ felt threatened."

"That's even worse! I can't believe you let her get away with it!"

"There's a lot of politics inside the Bureau, Mary. It's not right, but it's there and, sometimes, it's just better to accept things and move on."

"But you loved the BAU."

"I love Denver, too. It is my home, after all. I'm good with this transfer, Mary, really. I just have to find a way to get my guys on board."

"You will. I've known you a long time, Catherine; I have faith in you. This will all work out."

"I hope so. Let's get together for lunch in the next couple of days."

"Sounds good."

(After ending the call, Catherine changes into a comfortable, over-sized sleep shirt, brushes her teeth, and climbs into her king-sized bed determined to get a good night's sleep. Two hours later, she is still tossing and turning and trying very hard to put Chris Larabee firmly out of her mind.)


	3. Chapter 3

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(Chris and Vin are usually the first ones in the office in the morning and today is no exception. Vin walks into the bullpen and sees Chris sitting at his desk through the open door of his office. By-passing his own desk, Vin strolls into Chris' office, drops down into one of the chairs in front of the desk, sits back and takes a good look at his friend.)

"How'd your dinner go with Catherine?"

"Well. We were able to discuss all of our joint cases and we're on the same page as to how to proceed with them."

"And you two are back on friendly terms?"

"Yep."

"Then why do you look like Hell?"

"'Scuse me?"

"You heard me. You look like you've been up all night."

"Didn't sleep too well last night."

"Why not? I'd of thought gettin' things straightened out with Catherine would have made you sleep like a baby."

"Well, it didn't."

"Why not?

"It just didn't."

"I think you didn't sleep well last night because you were thinkin' about Catherine."

"I didn't sleep well last night because I couldn't go to sleep. You know as well as I do that, in our line of work, we all sometimes have trouble going to sleep. I guess talking about specific details of those three cases made me restless."

"Catherine made you restless."

"We had a working dinner, Vin. We discussed the three cases we're working jointly with the F.B.I. Some of the details of those cases are pretty nasty stuff and you know it. It's no wonder I couldn't sleep last night."

"Whatever you say, Chris."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', absolutely nothin'."

"How's Mary?"

"Right as rain. She and I are taking Billy camping this weekend up in the mountains. Wanna come along? Billy absolutely worships the ground you walk on, you know, and I'm sure he'd be glad to have you join us."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

"You take a look at Catherine's personnel file?"

"Yeah, and so did everybody else. The lady's got quite an impressive background and more money than the seven of us put together will ever see."

"Yet, she's as down to Earth as they come. I met her at Pop's Crab House last night and she was in the kitchen helping out when I got there. Emmett says she's got a real giving heart."

"Got that impression of her when she was here yesterday. What about those idiots over at the F.B.I.? J.D. said Mark Thompkins mentioned somethin' about them diggin' their heels in and lettin' her know they weren't goin' to go changin' things just because she was the new boss."

"She mentioned that there was a little bit of a challenge where her team was concerned. I think she can handle it, though. She's tough."

"Question is, is she tough enough?"

(Catherine feels that it is important for the members of her team to know she is more than willing to work as hard as they are, and, to that end, she makes sure she is the first one in the office. She has been working at her desk for about forty-five minutes when Ethan Smith "bounces" into the bullpen and spies Catherine through the open door of her office. She can't help but smile when she sees the enthusiasm clearly visible on the young man's face and invites him to come in and sit down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her desk.)

"Good morning, Ethan."

"'Morning, Ma'am."

"How about you drop the 'Ma'am' and call me Catherine. You've been here about three months, right?"

"Yes, Ma . . Catherine. Denver's my first assignment. This is a beautiful part of the country."

"Yes, it is. I was born and raised here. I love it here. So, how do like working for the F.B.I.?"

"Beats working in my father's law firm in Boston."

"Not going to be putting your law degree to use anytime soon?"

"Not if I can help it. My father's firm is all about corporate, tax, and real estate law. I'm more interested in the criminal aspect. Since my father turned three different shades of red and looked like he was about to stroke out when I told him I wanted to specialize in criminal law, the F.B.I. seemed like the best choice."

"Well, the F.B.I. is very glad to have you, Ethan, and I'm personally glad you're assigned to my team. I think it's always good to have a fresh perspective on things, and, since you're fresh out of the Academy, you're going to have some valuable input into our cases."

"Thank you, Catherine, but I have nowhere near the field experience that you and the other guys have."

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing. We see so many horrible things that human beings do to one another that we sometimes tend to become jaded out of self-defense. This job is hard, Ethan, it can really jam you up if you let it, so don't let that happen. Anytime you're having a hard time dealing with something, come and see me. My door is always open to my team members. Remember that."

"I will. . . Catherine, I think you should know that the other guys aren't too happy that you're the new Team Leader."

"I'm aware of that, Ethan."

"I . . I think they're going to give you a hard time about everything. To be honest, I've been here three months and I haven't seen any of them do anything according to procedure. At least, not the procedures that were drilled into me at the Academy."

"You haven't seen them do anything illegal, have you?"

"No, but one thing they drilled into us at the Academy was that there were procedures for a reason and to deviate from those procedures could cost us a conviction. The guys, well, sometimes they don't always follow procedures."

"Ethan, the longer you work for the Bureau the more you'll learn that you sometimes have to improvise in certain situations. The conviction rate for this office is very good and I'm sure it wouldn't be if they were doing things incorrectly. Now, I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying that there's more than one way to do something to get a positive result. That said, please come to me anytime you have even the slightest question about what goes on in this office; my door is always open and there are no stupid or wrong questions. Got it?"

"Got it. I'm glad you're here, Catherine, and I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you, Ethan, and I'm looking forward to working with you, too."

(Ethan excuses himself and settles down at his desk to work on some reports. A warm feeling spreads through Catherine as she realizes that at least one of the six men on her team seems to appreciate her presence. With a small smile curving her full lips, she opens the file she was working on the night before and dives in.

Chris is working on his monthly report to Washington when Nathan sticks his head in the door of Chris' office with a worried expression on his face.)

"Just got a call from Denver P.D., Chris. There's been another murder, and they're pretty sure it's the same guy."

"Damn, let's go."

(Thirty minutes later, the ATF's Team Seven arrives at an apartment building in one of Denver's middle-class neighborhoods. Denver P.D. has cordoned off the area surrounding the building and the seven men have no trouble making their way inside and upstairs to apartment number 702. The F.B.I.'s Major Crime Unit is also on the scene and the seven find Catherine Stewart and Mary Travis standing in a bedroom watching the Medical Examiner assess the body. A young woman is lying nude on the bed with her hands and feet tied with coarse, dirty rope. The sheets and mattress are soaked with blood from the multiple stab wounds on the woman's bruised and battered body, and the coppery smell is almost overwhelming. Her throat has been slashed so badly that she has almost been decapitated, and her green eyes are wide and staring. Mary's partner is talking with Mark Thompkins who, at this particular moment in time, is the second-in-command of the team from the F.B.I., so Vin heads in their direction while the rest of Team Seven look around the apartment while Chris heads toward Mary and Catherine.)

"Hey, is it our guy?"

"It's him. M.O.'s the same right down to the genital mutilation. I was just filling Catherine in on the particulars."

"Hell of a way to start a new assignment."

"It's not the worst case I've ever worked, Chris, but it's close."

"I'm hoping Catherine may be able to shed some new light on our perp because of her background as a profiler."

"Good idea, Mary. Catherine?"

"I'm not sure I can add anything more to what the Denver P.D.'s psychologist has already told you. I think he's raping and killing the same woman over and over and over. I think it's a woman who was extremely important to him at some point in his life. Could be his mother, his girlfriend, his wife . . Maybe a sister."

"Our psychologist had a similar idea but he thought the woman might be someone who was an authority figure like a supervisor or teacher."

"And it might be, Mary, but the genital mutilation is personal and it suggests a very deep-seated rage. Our perp was very close to whoever it is he's killing."

(Frustrated beyond measure, Mary turns to the medical examiner, Dr. Inez Rocios, and sends her a somewhat helpless expression.)

"Doc?"

"The victim's injuries are consistent with the previous five, Mary. Only this time. . ."

"Only this time what?"

"I can't be sure until I get her back to the Morgue and perform a more thorough examination, but . . the genital mutilation in the previous five victims was done post-mortem. I believe it was done ante-mortem with this victim."

(The sickly, horrified expression on Dr. Rocios' face is echoed in Mary's and Catherine's and Chris feels his stomach begin to churn. Catherine doesn't hesitate to verbalize what they're all thinking.)

"He's escalating. If I'm right, he's going to move up his timetable, too."

"I think we've missed something."

"I don't know what, Mary. We've had quite a few pairs of eyes on every scrap of information and evidence related to these murders."

"I still think we've missed something, Chris."

"Then we need to go back over everything. We have the largest conference room at the F.B.I. building so why don't you guys load up everything you've got and we'll all meet over there at, say, one o'clock?"

"Sounds like a plan, Catherine. Inez, you'll call me when you have something?"

"Of course, Mary."

(And as there is nothing more that they can do until they get forensic information as well as the results of the autopsy, each team heads back to their respective offices to gather the necessary information for the meeting at the F.B.I. offices after lunch. Catherine's decision to make the F.B.I.'s conference room the base of operations for the joint task force doesn't set too well with her team. The only exception is Ethan Smith. She has just walked into her office when Mark Thompkins "storms" into the room and glares daggers in her direction.)

"We don't usually invite other agencies into our building, Agent Stewart. That's not the way we work around here."

"It's the way I work, Agent Thompkins, and since I happen to be the Team Leader, I expect the rest of you to get on board."

"You know, we were doing just fine before you got here and we'll do just fine after you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere and if you think you're going to 'run me off', you'd better think again."

"We'll just see, won't we?"

"Are you threatening me, Agent Thompkins? I certainly hope not because, if you are, you are making a huge mistake."

"You're the one making the mistake, Agent Stewart!"

(And so saying, Mark Thompkins stomps out of Catherine's office and slams the door behind him. Forcing herself to take a deep breath and count to thirty, Catherine steps into the bullpen and looks around. Ethan Smith is diligently working at his computer but the other five agents are lounging around in their desk chairs and not doing a damned thing. The insolence in their stares as they look in Catherine's direction is chilling. Determined to get control of things, Catherine addresses her team using a calm voice.)

"Gentlemen, I realize that you have been doing things your way for quite some time. I'm not sure why Washington waited so long to replace Bill Peterson but it is what it is. I can also understand that you might be resentful of an outsider coming in and taking over instead of one of you being promoted to Team Leader. Again, that decision was made in Washington. The fact of the matter is that I'm here, I'm the Team Leader, and you're just going to have to make the necessary adjustments. The Major Crimes Unit has the best closed case percentage of any other unit in the Denver office. That's an accomplishment to be proud of, to celebrate. But, unless we can all agree to work together harmoniously, we're going to find ourselves on the bottom rung of the ladder. I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want to become the laughing stock of the Denver office. Now, six women in the Denver area have been beaten, raped, mutilated, and murdered in the space of three months. The women in this city are frightened. We are a part of a joint task force, along with the Denver Police Department and the ATF, which has been charged with finding this serial killer and getting him off the streets. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what you think of me. But know this, you are going to put aside this petty, childish behavior and do your job or I'll have you transferred so fast you won't know what hit you. Are we clear?"

(Though they are still looking at Catherine somewhat spitefully, the men grudgingly agree. Ethan, who has more or less become Catherine's champion, gives her a grin and a thumbs-up. Sending him a smile and a nod, Catherine goes back into her office and shuts the door. Sitting down at her desk, she picks up her cellular phone and hits a speed dial number.)

"Larabee."

"I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(Catherine is sitting at a table at the very back of a small coffee shop not far from her office with her elbows up on the table and her forehead resting on her clasped hands when Chris nears the table and slides into the chair opposite her. When she lifts her head, Chris is somewhat startled to see a tinge of uncertainty in her eyes.)

"Thanks for coming, Chris."

"No problem. How can I help?"

"I'm not sure you can. I just needed to talk to someone."

"What's wrong, Catherine?"

"Mark Thompkins confronted me when we got back to the office a little while ago. In fact, he all but threatened me. Said they were doing just fine before I got here and they'd do just fine after I was gone."

"Sounds like a threat to me. What'd you say?"

"I told him I wasn't going anywhere and if he thought he was going to run me off he'd better think again. Damn it, Chris, I let him goad me into reacting with anger! I had really hoped to show those guys that I wasn't going to come in and start changing things right away. I wanted to try and deal with them as calmly and considerately as I could. Let them get to know me so they'd see that I wasn't that bad a person."

"It's too late for that now, Catherine. You don't have a choice; you've got to take a hard line approach with them."

"I know. I just, . . ."

(Chris is startled to see tears forming in Catherine's beautiful emerald green eyes and he is suddenly filled with a fierce sense of protectiveness. Before he can react, however, Catherine angrily swipes at her eyes, sits up straighter in her chair and squares her shoulders.)

"I'm so sorry, I should have never allowed myself to fall into a cesspool of self-pity like that."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, Catherine."

"Yes, I do. That was completely unprofessional of me. It won't happen again."

(Before he can think twice, Chris reaches across the small table and takes Catherine's hand in his. Once again, a jolt of sensation washes over him and he sees that something similar is happening to Catherine, too. Instead of letting go of her hand, he begins to ever so gently rub his thumb across the back of her hand while his eyes lock with hers.)

"We haven't known each other all that long, Catherine, but my instincts are pretty damned good and they're screaming at me right now. They're telling me that you're a good person at heart and damned fine F.B.I. Agent. I think you called me because you felt you could trust me. You can."

(The moment Chris took her hand in his, Catherine's entire being was assailed by all different kinds of sensations. First and foremost among them is the delicious heat that is pooling low in her body and spreading warmth throughout. She. Wants. This. Man! Good God, Catherine, less than forty-eight hours ago you didn't even know this man existed. How can you want him this much? Never before has she been so deeply and immediately affected by anyone, and it both scares and exhilarates her. Now is not the time, however, to allow her personal wants and needs free reign, and she valiantly works to get herself back under control. Reluctantly, she gently withdraws her hand from his and immediately regrets the loss of contact.)

"Thank you, Chris, and, yes, I know I can trust you. And to prove that I trust you, I'm going to 'lay my soul bare' as they say. . . I'm scared to death that I'm not going to be able to pull my team together and that is unacceptable. A maniac is out there raping, mutilating, and killing women. He's escalating and we need to stop him and stop him now, and I can't even get my guys to work with me! I don't know how to make this work!"

"Yes, you do. You just haven't realized it yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Somewhere, inside that highly intelligent brain of yours, you have the answer; you just have to find it."

"I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

(Team Seven has arrived at the F.B.I. building and are in the process of helping set-up computers in the conference room when Mark Thompkins asks Vin to step out into the hall for a little chat. As soon as the door to the conference room closes behind them, Mark explains the reason he wanted to talk to Vin away from the others with a smirk on his face.)

"Just wanted to let you and your team know that the Major Crimes Unit has no intention of allowing Catherine Stewart to screw up the relationship between you guys, the Denver P.D., and the F.B.I. I know that you all are worried that she's going to come in here and try to take over but we aren't going to let that happen."

"First of all, I can't speak for the Denver P.D., but not a man on my team is worried about anything to do with Catherine Stewart. Secondly, the only ones I see tryin' to screw up anything is you. As far as Catherine takin' over, well, the folks in Washington saw fit to send her out here to be the Team Leader for the Major Crimes Unit so that makes her your boss and she has every right to take over anything she wants any way she wants. Maybe you boys should take a step back and give the woman a chance before you start whinin'."

"Give her a chance? Did you know she was thrown out of the B.A.U.? That's the most elite unit in the entire Bureau and she got kicked out. That tells me that she has no business being the leader of anything."

"How do you know she got 'kicked out' of the B.A.U.?"

"Talked to a friend of mine who took her place. He said the Unit Chief got rid of her because she couldn't follow orders. Now, you tell me, is that the kind of person you want working with you? We don't want anything to do with her and we're going to make sure she leaves as soon as possible."

"Your friend couldn't possibly know why Catherine left the B.A.U. As far as the Major Crimes Unit is concerned Ethan Smith doesn't seem to have a problem with her at all."

"Ethan's a brand new Agent. He doesn't know enough to understand that she's bad news for us all."

"Why do you all hate Catherine?"

"She's incompetent, she's dangerous, and we don't want to get killed because she's incapable of doing her job!"

(Vin has had just about enough of Thompkins' nastiness but he knows he doesn't need to start anything that would cause trouble between the ATF and the F.B.I. so he counts to ten before responding to Thompkins.)

"The woman's been here less than forty-eight hours, Thompkins. Washington apparently thinks highly enough of her to put her in charge of your team and they wouldn't have done that if they thought she couldn't do the job. I suggest you and your friends get rid of your ignorant attitudes and get on board. 'Cause if you don't, you all might find yourselves working somewhere else."

(And with that parting shot, Vin walks back into the conference room and leaves Mark Thompkins in the hallway sputtering with anger. Buck and Ezra intercept Vin when he enters the room and pull him off into a corner.)

"What was that all about?"

"Thompkins wanted to let me know that they were plannin' on givin' Catherine a hard time, Buck. Told him what I thought about that and he didn't like it."

"Neither did any of the other boys when they started in with the same thing to us. This ain't good, Vin, ain't good at all."

"Not much we can do about it, Buck, except warn Catherine."

"I believe, Gentlemen, that SSA Stewart is already aware of the situation. Ethan Smith told me that he talked to her and informed her the rest of her team were, shall we say, less than thrilled that she was here. Oscar Carr just told me that he, Thompkins, Willie Tate, Bob Marshall, and Finn McCorvey have a few 'surprises' planned for Catherine. He also said they were going to leave Ethan Smith out of their plans. In my humble opinion, that young man is the only member of the Major Crimes Unit who has any sense."

"Agreed, Ezra, but, now that they know we're on Catherine's side, they won't be sharin' any of their plans with us."

"They will be sharing them with Nathan. Once he realized what was going on, he decided to pretend that he was in agreement with those miscreants in the hope it would cause them to bring him into their fold."

"Good for Nathan. If he can find out what their up to we can step in and stop whatever they're plannin'. I'm goin' to bring Chris up to speed as soon as he gets here. We need all the eyes and ears on these boys we can get."

"Where is Chris?"

(After Chris' comment about Catherine having a very intelligent brain in her head, things became much lighter and Catherine actually relaxed a little bit. Feeling not quite as alone as she did when she first got to the coffee shop, Catherine offers Chris a beautiful smile even though she reluctantly pulls her hand from his.)

"We'd better get going if we're going the meet everyone. Thank you, Chris, talking to you really did help."

"I'm glad, Catherine, and I'll be here anytime you need me."

"I appreciate that, and, not that the shoe will ever be on the other foot, but I'll be here should you need someone to talk to, as well."

"Good to know."

(Promptly at one o'clock, both Catherine and Chris walk into the conference room at the F.B.I. building and find that everyone else, including Mary and her partner and the Medical Examiner, Dr. Inez Rocios, are already there. Since the meeting is in Catherine's office, she takes the lead and asks everyone to be seated. Once they are, she throws pictures of the six murder victims up on the huge, wall screen from the smart table.)

"Ladies and gentlemen, over the course of the past three months, these six women have been the victims of an extremely sick-minded individual. We've been over this case numerous times but have been unable to come up with anything that will lead us to the killer. However, something changed with victim number six. Dr. Rocios?"

"Thank you, Catherine. The genital mutilation of the previous five victims occurred post-mortem. With victim number six, it occurred ante-mortem."

(This bit of news sends shivers of revulsion through most everyone sitting in the room; especially the women. Inez, however, is not through revealing new information.)

"When Mary suggested that we needed to go back and review information on each of these victims, I decided that I should do the same. I don't know why this didn't jump out at me before. I believe I have found the link between all our victims. Of the six victims, we thought three of them were brunettes, two were blondes, and one was a redhead. We also thought that the victims had different eye colors. Hair dye and colored contacts achieve amazing results. However, all six victims were blondes and they all had green eyes."

(This revelation stuns the room into absolute silence. Even the five members of Catherine's team sit up a little straighter. They now have something that links all six victims and Catherine's profiling instincts kick in.)

"I'm convinced that the killer is attacking someone from his past and I think the Denver P.D.'s psychologist may be on to something, as well. Whoever this woman was, she was an authority figure in the killer's life _and_ she was someone very close to the killer. I think he's killing his mother again and again. I also think he's an only child. His obsession with his mother is indicative of behavior usually found in individuals who have lived in somewhat isolated environments. In this case, the isolation would be from other children. All the victims were in their mid-twenties to thirties, so something happened when the killer was a child, and he's suppressed that event until now. Maybe his mother was a prostitute and he was present when she was entertaining customers, or she was having an affair, possibly more than one. That would explain the genital mutilation. We're also probably going to find that his mother died three months ago; that's the trigger."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Agent Stewart"

"I was a profiler in the B.A.U. for two years, Agent Tate. I do have some experience with the psychological profiles of serial killers."

"Until you were kicked out of the unit."

"What was that, Agent McCorvey? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, you were in the B.A.U. until they kicked you out."

(Catherine allows a tight smile to curve her lips as she deliberately takes the few steps necessary to put her directly in front of Finn McCorvey and glances down at him with a neutral expression on her face.)

"I left the B.A.U. because I was transferred here to be the Team Leader for the Major Crimes Unit, Agent McCorvey. Now, if you can keep your mind on the business at hand, we have a sadistic murderer to catch before he finds another victim. Understand?"

(Not a person moves nor is a sound made for several seconds as all eyes are on Catherine and Finn McCorvey. The man is sitting back in his chair looking rather uncomfortable and Catherine, a calm expression on her face, is making no move to back down. Finally, a somewhat flustered McCorvey haltingly nods his head and then and only then does Catherine step away and the meeting resumes. After agreeing what course of action they joint task force needs to pursue, the group splits up onto teams consisting of members of all three agencies and begins their assignments. Catherine slips out of the conference room and heads to her office followed moments later by Chris. He finds her standing in front of a window with her arms crossed in front of her staring down into the courtyard of the building. Although her back is to the door and the floors are carpeted, Catherine knows that Chris has walked into her office although he hasn't yet made a sound.)

"McCorvey's not completely wrong, you know. I'm here because I was told to leave the B.A.U."

"I don't particularly care why you left the B.A.U., Catherine. What I just saw and heard in that conference room only reinforced my belief that you're damned good at what you do, and that you're going to be a tremendous asset to all of us; most especially to your team."

"You don't want to know why I was told to leave the B.A.U.?"

"Nope. Unless, of course, you want to talk about it."

(Catherine turns to face Chris and has an expression on her beautiful face that he can't quite define.)

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(Several hours later, the conference room is littered with take-out boxes and cartons, half-filled Styrofoam cups of cold coffee, and reports scattered on the table and floor next to people's chairs. It is obvious that they are all tired and frustrated, and they keep hitting stone walls at every turn. After consulting with Mary and Chris, Catherine calls a halt to work for the evening and asks everyone to return at eight the next morning. She is in her office working on her computer when she notices someone in her peripheral vision. Looking toward the door to her office, she sees Chris leaning in the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined look on his handsome face.)

"The order to 'cease and desist' with work for the evening applies to you, too, Catherine."

"I'm not that tired."

"That's not the point. We've all been re-reading reports and looking at data on computer screens for so long we're just about cross-eyed. You need a break."

"I'm fine."

"Catherine, you're either going to leave this building on your own or I'm going to carry you out of here; forcibly, if necessary."

"Oh, really."

"Yep. You haven't had anything to eat all day, you've reviewed twice as much material as everyone else, and you're pushing yourself way too hard. If you keep driving yourself at this insane pace, you're not going to be any good to anybody. Now, shut down your computer, grab your coat and let's go."

"I can't, I need. ."

(But Chris cuts her off before she can finish her sentence and rapidly closes the distance from the door to her desk.)

"You need to get out of here and away from this case for a while, Catherine! I wasn't kidding; I _will_ pick you up and carry you out of here and I won't give a damn who sees me do it."

(Catherine sees the determined gleam in his eyes and decides that, as much as she would enjoy having his strong hands on her body, it would not be in her best interest for anyone left in the building to see the Team Leader of the Major Crimes Unit being physically carried out of the building. Wordlessly, she shuts down her computer, grabs her coat and puts it on, and looks up expectantly.)

"Do you always get your way?"

"Nope, but I'm going to get it this time."

"I suppose you're going to follow me home to make sure I get there."

"First, I'm going to follow you to the restaurant of your choice and make sure you eat a decent dinner. Then, I'm going to follow you home and make sure you get there."

"I'm a big girl, Chris; I don't need a keeper."

"Too bad. Tonight, you have one. Let's go."

(Not a word is said as they walk from the Major Crime Unit offices to the elevator, while they are in the elevator, as they cross the Lobby, and enter the parking deck. Catherine is not at all surprised to find that Chris is parked next to her black, Bureau SUV, and she cannot help herself as she turns to him with laughter bubbling in her voice.)

"Did you have this planned all along or did you decide to kidnap me when I sent everyone else home."

"I decided to make sure you get some rest and take care of yourself when I saw how hard you were pushing yourself earlier."

"I just want to catch this guy, Chris. I can't bear the thought of another woman having to go through what those other women did; especially the last one."

"We all want to catch him, Catherine, but you just can't work this case 24/7."

"Yeah, I know, and you're right; I'm starving. Tell you what, since I picked the restaurant last night, you pick tonight."

"Deal. How about the Chophouse?"

"I _love_ the Chophouse! We'll never get a table, though."

"Yes, we will. I know a guy." I'll follow you."

"Still don't trust me to ditch you and come back here to work, do you?"

"Nope."

"Smart man."

(Chris has apparently made a phone call while they are driving to the restaurant because they are seated as soon as he gives the hostess his name. The table they are shown to is in the back of the main dining room and in a corner so that they can both see most of the room and the entrances and exits from where they are sitting. The lights are low and a fat, round candle in a hurricane lamp makes the atmosphere around their table quite intimate. After they've ordered and have glasses of water and tea in front of them, Catherine attempts to initiate a conversation about the case)

"You know, I was thinking that our killer's father was either absent or only came around sporadically."

"Catherine, we are _not_ going to discuss the case, or anything related to work, during dinner."

"But.."

"We're not. We're taking a break, remember?"

"Fine. What are we going to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about your horses?"

(And Chris knows he's dead on the money when Catherine's face lights up with a beautiful smile and she launches into an animated explanation of how her horse ranch works, and how much she enjoys working with the thoroughbreds she raises. The candlelight reflects off the pale peach sweater she is wearing and makes her golden hair shine. Chris finds that he is having an extremely difficult time keeping himself from reaching across the table and taking Catherine's hand in his. The memory of gently running his thumb over her silken skin earlier in the day haunts him and he'd very much like to enjoy that tactile sensation again. Somehow, he manages to keep a small part of his brain on the conversation and makes all the appropriate responses, but he's damned if he knows how. By the time they've finished dinner, Catherine does, indeed, appear to be more relaxed but Chris is wound up tight. In fact, he's barely hanging on to the steadfast control he's known for because he very badly wants to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. As they are walk outside and reach their vehicles, Catherine turns to him and impulsively hugs him. Although the contact was brief, it affects them both. Suddenly unsure of herself, Catherine takes a step back.)

"Thank you for dinner, Chris."

"You're welcome, Catherine."

"You don't have to follow me home. Now that I've eaten I just want to go home, crawl in bed, and sleep for about a week."

"Well, you've only got about seven hours but make sure you sleep all seven of them."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

(As soon as Catherine pulls out of the parking lot, she hits a speed dial on her phone and listens as it rings three times through the SUV's Bluetooth. She's just about to disconnect the call when it is answered."

"Catherine?"

"I'm sorry, Mary, did I wake you?"

"Um, not really, I had just laid down. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm in big trouble here."

"Whoa, slow down a minute. What's happened?"

"Chris Larabee."

"I knew it! Tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to tell, really. He forced me to leave the office shortly after everyone else did and then took me to the Chophouse for dinner."

"He _forced_ you to leave the office?"

"Yeah. Told me that I could either walk out of the building on my own or he was going to carry me out."

"Oh my God, this is too good!"

"Mary! A little help here, please!"

"Doesn't sound like you need any help to me, Catherine."

"Well, damn, I call my best friend because my world is literally being turned upside down and she goes all girly-woman giggly on me."

"I'm not going to apologize for being happy for you, Catherine."

"There's nothing to be happy about, Mary. It was just dinner for Pete's sake."

"Then why are you calling me and telling me you're in big trouble?"

"Because I am, you idiot!"

"Catherine, you've told me you're attracted to the man and he, it seems, is also attracted to you. What is the problem?"

"As I've also told you, Mary, I cannot afford to be distracted from work right now. You were there today, you saw how five of the guys on my team were acting. You heard how Tate and McCorvey challenged me in front of the entire task force."

"Yes, but I also saw how you handled yourself and you did just fine. Did it ever occur to you that having Chris Larabee on your side would be a good thing?"

"Of course it would, and he's already on my side."

"Well?"

"Well, getting involved with him could make a huge mess out of things and then where would I be?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous!"

"You used the words, 'my world is literally being turned upside down', Catherine."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not. Okay, sorry, I'll be serious now."

"Thank you."

"Chris is a hard-working, dedicated ATF Agent. He's also kind, caring, and he'd do anything for you if he thought you needed help. To be honest, I'd love to see the two of you get together. I think it would be very good for both of you. Chris hasn't really been involved with anyone in the three years since his wife and son were killed, and it's time he started living again."

"And there you go. I'm sure losing his wife and child was extremely hard for him, and I'm sorry he had to go through that, but I don't want to be a substitute for anyone."

"Who said you'd be a substitute?"

"You just said he really hadn't been involved with anyone in the past three years. Logic dictates that he's still in love with his wife and any other woman would only be a poor substitute for her."

"There's your problem! Stop thinking with your head, Catherine, and let your heart lead you for a change."

"I don't want to get hurt, Mary. Not again."

"Oh, Catherine, I know you don't, Sweetie, but you can't live the rest of your life in fear of being hurt. You won't have a life if you do."

"It's safe. Being alone is safe."

"It's also lonely."

"I know."

"Why don't you just let this play out; see what happens? You might just find that it's a good thing."

"Maybe. Listen, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Think about what I said, Catherine."

(Mary tosses her cellular phone on her bedside table and turns into the comfort of Vin Tanner's strong arms. Since she put the call on speaker phone shortly after answering, Vin heard both sides of the conversation and has a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.)

"What'd Catherine mean by not wanting to be hurt again, Mary?"

"Two years ago, Catherine was engaged to a guy by the name of Devon Moore. He was former F.B.I. turned attorney working for a highly prominent Washington law firm. They seemed perfect for one another and Catherine was happier than I've ever seen her. Two weeks before the wedding, the Senior Partner in the law firm threw a dinner party for Catherine and Devon in his home. There were over a hundred and fifty people there and the place was huge. Catherine and I went upstairs to get away from all the endless social chatting for a little while. We were sitting in an upstairs den talking when we heard voices. One of them was Devon's. He was telling someone that, once he and Catherine were married and he had his name on all the bank accounts and property deeds, he'd be set for life. We got up to look for him and Catherine walked into one of the bedrooms and found him in bed with one of the computer techs from the B.A.U."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Unfortunately, there's more. Catherine didn't say a word, not one, single word. She just turned around, walked out of the bedroom, went back downstairs, pulled her host off to the side and explained things to him, and we left. Two days later, the computer tech was transferred to another unit. Six months ago, when the B.A.U. Unit Chief retired, his replacement told Catherine she was no longer welcome at the B.A.U. and to pick her next assignment or one would be picked for her. The new Unit Chief is the sister of the woman Catherine caught Devon with, and she was transferred back to the B.A.U."

"Are you telling me that, for six months, Catherine had to work with the woman her fiancé' was sleeping with?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. And, as you heard this afternoon, that bitch isn't satisfied that she got rid of Catherine at the B.A.U. She's apparently spreading lies about the reasons Catherine left."

"Chris isn't going to like this."

"You can't tell him, Vin!"

"The Hell I can't!"

"You can't! If Catherine wants him, or anyone else, to know why she left the B.A.U she'll tell them. She would kill me if she knew you were listening in on our telephone conversation."

"Yeah, okay. It ain't right, though, Mary."

"Few things in life are, Vin."

(Chris finds that he is having a hard time sleeping for the second night in a row. Every time he closes his eyes he sees Catherine's sparkling eyes, full lips and golden hair. He imagines how wonderful that silky hair would feel sliding through his fingers and how her eyes would darken with desire when he touched her. How her shapely body would fit with his as they made love. Tossing the covers off his heated body, he gets up and paces at the foot of his bed while trying to put Catherine completely out of his thoughts.

By the time Catherine walks into her bedroom, she is even more unsettled than she was before talking with Mary. She is extremely attracted to Chris Larabee and he is the first man she's even looked at twice since Devon Moore. There, however, is the problem. Devon Moore tore her heart out, and she isn't about to let another man hurt her that way. Yet, everything she knows about Chris, and what Mary has told her, tells her he would never hurt her. Of course, there's also the very real problem of her team and being distracted from pulling them together. What the Hell is she going to do?

Five minutes later, her mind is made up. In a matter of moments she has changed from the sweater and dress pants and jacket she wore to work into a short, black halter dress and a pair of heeled sandals. Grabbing her keys, she opens the front door of her house to find Chris standing on the porch.

Her eyes meet his and the raw hunger she sees there causes her breath to hitch. Stunned to find him there, Catherine can only stare in wonder. Wordlessly, Chris moves to pull Catherine into his arms and kisses her nearly senseless. Her arms going around his neck is all the encouragement he needs and he wastes no time in maneuvering her back inside the house and up against a wall. His hands are everywhere and Catherine is drowning both in his kiss and in the feel of his hands molding themselves to her hips and the curve of her breast. Tearing his mouth from hers, Chris stares down in the liquid pools of emerald green that are Catherine's eyes and lifts one hand to gently cup her cheek before again capturing her mouth with his. Catherine's knees are weak and she is trembling with want by the time he again lifts his head to look into her eyes.)

"I want you, Catherine, but I'll walk right out of here if you tell me to."

"The Hell you will! I was coming to you, Chris. I want you so badly that I can't think about anything else."

"And I can't think about anything else, either. But I'll be damned if I'm going to take you here against the wall like some kind of animal. I want to make love to you, Catherine, with you."

"Then you'd better carry me upstairs to my bedroom because I don't think I can walk."

(Chris sweeps Catherine up into his strong arms and, following her whispered directions, carries her upstairs to her bedroom. Kicking the bedroom door shut with his foot, Chris crosses the spacious room to the huge bed and gently sets Catherine on her feet. Her hands are at work on the buttons of his shirt while his are slowly sliding the zipper of her dress down. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders, Catherine's knees become even weaker as she gazes at all the beautiful, muscled male flesh revealed to her. Pulling the thin strap tied at her neck, Chris sucks in his breath when the silky fabric falls away to reveal the slender column of Catherine's throat, her round, full breasts, flat stomach and sweetly shaped hips. Catherine is not pleased that Chris is still wearing his pants and makes quick work of ridding him of the offending jeans.

Chris jerks Catherine to him and fuses his mouth to hers and he effortlessly picks her up, lays her on the bed, and covers her body with his. Catherine's blood is on fire and she is drowning in the sensual sensations that are racing along every nerve ending in her body. The heat coursing through her increases when Chris' mouth leaves hers and trails hot, wet kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. When he takes the tip of one breast into his mouth and suckles gently, she nearly comes out of her skin. Catherine's hands run across his muscled shoulders and arms as he moves to her other breast and nips and licks the pebbled nipple. Catherine is nearly out of her mind with the multitude of sensations flowing through her and she is desperate for more. Her hand slips between them and she finds the hot, hard, silky shaft that she knows will bring her relief and wraps her fingers around him which causes Chris to tear his mouth from her breast and move to plunder her mouth with his. They are both breathing heavily and neither of them is capable of speech. Gently nudging her knees apart with one knee, Chris eases his body into hers until he is all the way inside of her. Catherine's beautiful eyes widen as he fills her and she is sure she is dying, but, oh, what a way to go! Ever so slowly, he begins to move inside her and she quickly catches his rhythm and matches him stroke for stroke. Chris is stunned to find that he has never felt anything so good and so right as making love to Catherine, and he is determined to give her every possible pleasure. She soon falls over the edge of the abyss and her internal muscles spasm as her release washes over her. That's all it takes for Chris to go with her and it is several long minutes before either of them can move or speak. Finally, Chris begins to gently push himself up and off of Catherine, but she is having none of it. Clasping her arms around his broad shoulders, she looks up at him and he is startled to see tears in her eyes.)

"Don't, please, just stay where you are."

"I don't want to hurt you, Catherine."

"Believe me, you are most definitely _not_ hurting me, Chris. In fact, I feel better than I have in a long time. That was . ."

"Pretty damned amazing."

"Exactly. Not that it really matters, but why did you come over here tonight, Chris?"

"Don't you know?"

"I think so, but I need to hear you say it."

"I wanted you, Catherine. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I want you again."

(And so saying, Chris kisses Catherine so gently that tears fill her eyes again from the sheer sweetness of the moment. This time, their lovemaking is slow and gentle, each of them giving and each of them taking, and, after they, once again, find bliss together, Chris shifts Catherine into his strong embrace and holds her tightly as they fall asleep.)


	6. Chapter 6

THE MAGNIFICENT SEVEN

AU: ATF UNIVERSE

FIRESTORM OF THE HEART

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no profit expected. The Magnificent Seven belong to Mirsch, CBS, MGM and Trilogy. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, Violence, Adult Situations

NOTES: I have written three complete TMS fanfics set in the old west and have a fourth in progress. This is my first attempt at a TMS AU ATF fanfic.

Summary: A new woman enters Chris Larabee's life and, for the first time since losing his wife and son, he feels he may just be ready to love again. All the usual folks are present plus some new faces.

(Catherine awakens just as the sun is beginning to rise and finds that she is wrapped in Chris' strong arms, something that is quite a different yet very pleasant sensation. Slowly opening her eyes, she finds that she can see his face, relaxed in sleep, close to hers and she takes the opportunity to study his handsome features. It is while she is taking her time to examine the lines and contours of his face that his eyes slowly slide open and lock with hers. Both of them are experiencing some trepidation because they're both thinking that the other is going to start back-pedaling and "morning after" syndrome is going to kick in.)

"Good morning, Chris."

"'Mornin', Catherine. You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You?"

"Right as rain."

"Good, that's . . Good."

"Yeah. . . Oh, the Hell with it. I'm beyond 'okay', Catherine. Last night was pretty damned spectacular, and I don't regret it one bit. I sure as Hell hope you don't, either."

"No. I don't regret it at all."

"But?"

"But I wonder if this was the best time for this to happen."

"I don't think there's a particular time for something like this to happen."

"We're in the middle of a very serious case, Chris. We have a serial killer to catch, and I don't see how we can possibly deal with that and this at the same time."

"I think it would make working the case a whole lot easier."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, we definitely have a sure-fire way of relieving stress."

"So, you see whatever this is as just sex."

"I didn't say that. What do you want out of this, Catherine?"

"I . . . I don't know. We just met, Chris, I don't think either one of us can answer that question honestly right now."

"I agree, and I think we should let this take a natural course."

"You want this to be more than just a 'one night stand'."

"You're damned right, I do! I told you I wanted you the first time I saw you and I meant that. I can't explain why, but I'm drawn to you like no one else I've ever known. Can you deny that you're drawn to me, too?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

(For once, Chris is the last member of his team to arrive and the other six members of Team Seven send speculative glances in his direction as he steps into the F.B.I.'s conference room and slips into a seat between Vin and Buck. Not two minutes later, Catherine walks into the room, takes her place at the head of the table and tells everyone there have been no new developments in the case overnight. They then break into small groups and Chris knows he's in for an interrogation. Buck does not disappoint him."

"Where were you last night, Stud? I stopped by your place to drop off those files you wanted, and you weren't there. Waited around a while, too."

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Just out, Buck"

"What's her name? The lady you were out with, what's her name?"

"I was just out."

"Well, then, where were you?"

"Just. Out."

"I'd let it go if I were you, Buck. Don't think Chris wants to talk about where he was last night."

"That's good advice, Nathan. I'd follow it if I were you, Buck."

(And so saying, Chris walks away from his team and toward the coffee maker. Not a one of them is fooled but they don't say another word about it. Vin has been watching Catherine since she came into the room and he's pretty sure he knows exactly where Chris was the previous night. Praying he's right, he decides he's going to run interference for Chris with the rest of the team so that, maybe, Chris will be able to find his way out of the dark place in which he's been _existing_ and back to the world of the _living_.

A couple of hours later, Mary, who has been researching expanded background checks on all the victims, thinks she may have found something. She calls Chris and Catherine over and the three of them watch Mary's computer screen while she pulls up data relating to all six victims.)

"Why didn't we see this before?"

"Probably, Mary, because we had previously only gone back six months with the victims' backgrounds. Now that you've gone back a year we've got a common denominator. Chris, didn't I see something in one of the ATF's reports about field interviews your team conducted at Sandlewood Health Club?"

"Yep. Hang on. Let me just pull it up. There."

"That's odd."

"I'll say. Why would the Manager and both Assistant Managers say they'd never seen any of our victims at the club? Surely one of them had to see one or more of our victims there at some point."

"Maybe not, Mary. According to the records, Sandlewood's membership was around nine hundred at the time of the first two murders. I suppose it is possible that three out of fifty-five employees might not have seen these women."

"I'll give you that one, Chris, but surely one, or more, of the other fifty-two employees had to have seen them. According to these records, four of our victims were enrolled in aerobic and spin classes so the instructors had to have seen them; more than once."

"Yeah, I agree, Catherine. We need to re-interview every employee of that club and show them pictures of all six victims."

"Chris, how about you and I go over there and interview the staff members who are working right now? We can send my partner and one of the F.B.I. guys or one of your guys over to talk with the next shift."

"Any reason you're leaving me out of this equation, Mary?"

"As a matter of fact, Catherine, there is. We may need you if we don't get anything out of these second interviews. You match the victims' profile perfectly."

(Startled that they haven't seen this already, Catherine and Chris look at Mary and then one another in shock. The implications of Mary's statement sink in and they both understand exactly where she's headed with her line of reasoning. Catherine quickly recovers and takes it in stride but Chris reacts immediately.)

"No! No way in Hell!"

"It may be the only way, Chris."

"No, we'll find another way, Catherine."

"And what if, while we're 'finding another way', another woman is raped and tortured and murdered?"

(By now, the attention of every other person in the room is on Catherine, Chris, and Mary and the rather heated discussion they're having. All of Chris' team members have seen the expression on his face more times than they can count and they know the next few minutes have the potential to be quite volatile. Ezra and Nathan notice that Catherine's team members are looking on with odd expressions on their faces and Nathan nods almost imperceptibly indicating that he will have a little chat with the F.B.I. agents at the first opportunity.

Catherine and Chris are standing facing each other looking for all the world like they're about to go ten rounds, and Mary is standing between them looking from one to the other with frustration on her face. The silent battle Catherine and Chris are waging with one another finally comes to an end and Chris looks away first swearing under his breath.)

"I don't like this one bit, Catherine!"

"I don't like it, either, Chris, but we really don't have another choice. If we're going to catch this guy, we have to be proactive. We have to push him and push him hard."

(By now, everyone in the room knows what's happening. Mary doesn't want Catherine to go to Sandlewood Health Club for any reason because, if they are unable to glean any information from the staff members during the second interviews, Catherine is going to join the health club as bait for the killer. That Chris is diametrically opposed to using Catherine as bait is quite obvious to everyone. However, they are running out of time. The killer has been steadily decreasing the amount of time between kills and, based on the previous murders, he's on track to strike again within the next few days. Asking Mary to assign task force members to conduct the second interviews of the staff at Sandlewood Health Club, Catherine excuses herself, walks out of the conference room, and heads straight to her office. Chris doesn't even bother to excuse himself and heads after her. He finds her standing in front of one of the windows in her office with her hands on the window sill and her head down. He closes the door to her office and walks up behind her but pauses before actually touching her.)

"You don't have to do this, Catherine. We'll find another way to catch this guy."

"And another woman could possibly be killed while we're trying to figure out another way to catch him. I'm _not_ going to let that happen, Chris."

"Damn it, Catherine, do you realize what you're letting yourself in for?"

"Yes! I know exactly what might happen but I don't have a choice! . . . Listen to me, if we plan this right, we'll catch this guy and he'll never get close enough to touch me."

"I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?"

"No."

(Catherine turns around to face Chris and steps closer so that they are mere inches apart. Reaching up, she gently touches his face and a tiny smile finds its way to her lips.)

"I have to do this, Chris. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if another woman dies and I could have stopped her murder."

"I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to _you_ , Catherine."

"Then we'd better make sure we plan this thing correctly."

(Not caring one bit that anyone could walk into Catherine's office at any moment, Chris pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. Catherine's bravery deserts her the moment he touches her and she goes willingly into his embrace. For just a moment, she allows herself to be held and just enjoys the sensation of his hand slowly rubbing her back. Reality, however, comes back to the forefront and she gently pushes out of his arms. He is hesitant to let her go but reluctantly does so and looks into her eyes.)

"All right, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. Let's get back into that conference room and start planning this thing."

(They find that the rest of the task force members have already started working on the logistics of the operation with Mary issuing orders like a drill sergeant. Over the next couple of hours, they have secured a furnished apartment for Catherine in an exclusive complex near the Sandlewood Health Club and F.B.I technicians are already installing cameras and microphones throughout the apartment using telephone and cable t.v. technicians' uniforms as cover. Another team of F.B.I. and ATF techs are setting up surveillance equipment in an empty apartment near the one Catherine will be using. Mary and Chris have left to start re-interviewing the employees currently on duty at the health club, and Catherine is in her office setting up phony bank accounts and credit cards in the name of her alias for this undercover operation, Chloe Singleton. A knock on the doorframe of her office has her looking up to find Vin Tanner leaning in the doorway.)

"You got a minute, Catherine?"

"Of course. What can I do for you Vin?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you . . and Chris."

(And just like that, Catherine understands that Vin knows about her and Chris. Not bothering to deny there's anything going on between them, Catherine gestures for Vin to come fully into her office and shut the door. Once he's seated in one of the chairs in front of her desk, she leans back in her chair and looks him straight in the eye.)

"And what would that be, Vin?"

"I'm goin' to run interference for the two of you. You're the first woman Chris has looked at twice since Sarah and Adam died, and, to be honest, I'm glad for it."

"What gave us away?"

"Nothin' real obvious, but I know Chris and I see the way he looks at you. I ain't tryin' to get into your business, Catherine, but I know he's been hurtin' and I think you have, too. Just want the two of you to have a chance to figure things out without other folks botherin' you."

"I appreciate your offer, Vin. I'm just not sure the timing is right for Chris and me."

"The way I see it, we don't really have a whole lot of control over when people we care about come into our lives. Granted, havin' this happen in the middle of this murder investigation ain't exactly the most ideal time, but it could be a plus, too. Knowin' you've both got somebody you can turn to when you're real frustrated means a lot. I know it really helps both me and Mary. I just wanted you to know that I've got your back, Catherine, Chris', too."

"Thank you, Vin. I hope Chris knows what a good friend he has in you."

"That's a two-way street. Chris has been a real good friend to me, too. For what it's worth, I hope things work out between the two of you. I've been worried about Chris for a while now, and I know Mary's been worried about you."

(By the time Mary and Chris get back from the health club, everything's in place for Catherine's cover right down to the jet black Mercedes-Benz SLK convertible she'll be driving as Chloe Singleton. The expressions on Mary's and Chris' faces leave no doubt that they had no luck at the health club. Vin and Josiah volunteer to go back to Sandlewood at four o'clock when the next shift of trainers and other employees come in, and Finn McCorvey from Catherine's team volunteers to go with them. In fact, McCorvey insists on going with them. When they break for lunch, Nathan does his best to talk to Catherine's team and find out what, if anything, they're up to but has no luck. Vin, Josiah, and McCorvey return around six to report they also had no better luck with staff members at the health club much to everyone's disappointment. It is now clear that they are going to have to implement the plan of using Catherine as bait for the killer. The plan calls for Catherine to "move" into the apartment the next morning and visit Sandlewood Health Club in the afternoon. As she needs to pack, Catherine tells everyone goodnight and heads to her ranch. Thirty minutes later, Chris follows her.

By the time he reaches her house, Catherine has changed into a pair of jeans and a mint green sleeveless tee shirt that clings to her generous curves enticingly. A tantalizing aroma wafts through the house and Chris can't help but smile when he walks into the kitchen after announcing his presence. Catherine is bent over looking for something in one of the lower cabinets and he has an excellent view of her shapely bottom. When she straightens up and turns around, Chris is so close to her that she nearly drops the glass dish she is holding. Taking the dish from her and setting it on the counter, he pulls her into his arms and the way he kisses her leaves absolutely no doubt whatsoever in her mind as to what he is thinking. Firmly, yet regretfully, Catherine pushes herself out of Chris' arms and darts around the counter before he can catch her, a small smile playing around her mouth.)

"Hey, now, if you keep that up, our dinner will be ruined."

"Like I really care about food right now."

"Well, I do, Chris. I've got filet mignon in one oven, au gratin potatoes in the other, broccoli steaming on the stove, apple tarts cooling, and a bottle of extremely good Merlot waiting to be opened. This is the last evening we're going to have together for a while and I want it to be . . . Special."

"And what do you have planned for after dinner?"

"Whatever you want."

(The playful atmosphere that had filled the kitchen vanishes at Catherine's soft words, and she and Chris just look at one another for a few moments. The fleeting vulnerability he sees in her eyes touches something inside of him and he takes the few steps necessary to close the distance between them. Sliding one arm around her waist, he gently cups her face with his free hand.)

"We're going to be watching and listening every second, Catherine. We've got trackers on your car, the apartment has more mics and cameras than a Hollywood soundstage, and we've got some undercover people inside Sandlewood on every shift. If anyone so much as sneezes in your direction, we'll be all over him before he can blink."

"I trust ATF and Denver P.D. with my life; it's my guys I'm a little worried about. . . I can't believe I just said that."

"My guys are watching your guys, and you can talk to me about anyone or anything at any time."

"I know. . . How about we table this discussion for the time being; dinner's ready."


End file.
